


北城别（中）

by shallow_fish



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 高纬×高酋 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:35:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallow_fish/pseuds/shallow_fish





	北城别（中）

五

走不掉的

逃不开的

挣扎着，痛苦着，陷入深不见底的黑暗

还跑么？

牢里那夜，他不曾昏过去

他太想出去了

高纬把他抱出监牢，走过幔帐飞舞的走廊，穿过月色下的宫墙。

那人怀里可真暖和，可贴着他的心，却是冷成了冰碴子。

他跑不出高纬的掌心。

高纬看着被侍卫压着捆在御书房前的人，气得掀了桌子。

谴了侍卫出去，转身一脚便踹在那人身上

御书房里四下无人，高酋也不担心外人看到这般狼狈的样子

你想走啊？阿酋

大牢里给你上的刑还不够是吧？

是真的有点发烧，不做声，也没力气挣扎，身上攒的一点力气全拿来翻墙了。

他盯着散在地上的发梢发呆，心道高纬的脾气真真是比以往当太子时暴躁了不少。

直到高纬瞥了一眼门外侍卫的影子，拽下他的发带勒进嘴里，他才知道这是要来哪一出

高纬隔着绳子撕开衣襟，粗糙的麻绳勒上皮肉，他开始挣扎起来，被高纬死死压在地上，就连喘息与呻吟，也被发带封进嗓眼，剩下细小的呜咽闷闷地从鼻子里哼出来

你别想跑，高氏一族还在我手里

你不想看高氏再流血吧？嗯？

高酋整个人都僵在高纬怀里，身上那人一点人气也没有。

是个彻头彻尾的

魔鬼

高酋的眼角就红了，呜咽着挣扎，要摆脱一身的束缚，摇着头眼泪就快掉下来了

从前太子的近侍，身受重伤，遇刺暗杀，酷刑加身，不管哪一样，也没让他哭过

高氏是他的心头刺，以折磨这人取乐实在是他登基以来的一大乐事。以前是舍不得碰，而今是要他痛，要他流血，要他难受，要他痛不欲生却只能受着。

也别想死

可心里是有点痛的，他逃避着那双氤氲着雾水的眼睛，手上不留情的拧过绑在背后的手，把人按在地上。

高酋浑身的伤，被这样折腾一番，痛得喘气都在抖，咬着嘴里的发带呜呜咽咽的呻吟，那双手挣扎得厉害，上半夜被带回来刚换好的外袍上又绽开一团团的红色。

身上那人俯下身咬住他的耳朵，牙齿和皮肉细细摩擦之下，尝到一丝血腥。

那只手抚上颤抖的喉结，捏上下颌从背后掰过他的脸，附身吻上合不上的嘴角。

你看啊，阿酋，外面可都是侍卫，你若声音太大，他们可都要进来啦

高酋哀哀的看着他，眼里盛着一汪水

他便一巴掌扇了过去

装着一副可怜样子给谁看呢？嗯？

高酋被打的偏过头，泪水吧嗒一声滴在地板上

房间里空荡荡地是两人交缠在一起的滚烫气息

他知道身下的人在哭，他看见哭的通红的眼尾，他又讨厌那人冷冰冰的神色，他再怎样折磨这人也找不回以前看他那双春水潋滟的眸子

高纬快要被这静默给逼疯了。扯开身下那人的里衣，拖起他的腰便进了去。

生涩的触感

他整个地进去，再出来，两人都没什么快感，他也被高酋夹得痛，但高酋更痛，就够了。

然后就带出了血

身下那人挪着膝盖想逃开，被他掰开腿压得动弹不得，颤抖的气息被搅得支离破碎，膝盖在地上磨得发红，手腕似乎是这样那样的绑，又挣扎，在抓人的侍卫手里折来折去，脱臼了？他痛的没力气想这些，只在脑子里过了一遭，便被下面撕裂一样的痛拉回来。身后的人疯了一样要弄痛他。混着血液淌下大腿的液体，红红白白的颜色弄脏了地板。

高酋喘得快要上不来气了，撕裂的呼吸声像扯破的灯笼纸，一戳就支离破碎。

高纬怕惊来侍卫，扯下发带，不有分说把手卡进那人嘴里，下身狠狠顶了进去

身下那人一下咬紧牙关，腥咸的味道染上舌尖

他心里咯噔一声。

高纬拿开手，眼里闪过一丝狠砺。暗骂了一声，扯下那人身上的一块布整个给塞进嘴里。高酋呜咽着抗拒，最终还是咬住嘴里的布，彻底被禁了声。

这身体早就不是自己的了

他是笼中的金丝雀，受人摆布，身不由己，被锁在这四方的天里，丢了鲜衣怒马的少年时光。

高纬发了狠，蹭着滑腻腻的血进出，按着捆在背后的手压住后腰，他不得不顶起下身迎合，颤抖的腿支不住身体，全靠高纬揽在他腰间的手才不至于瘫软在地板上。

脸藏在散落的头发后头，那里晕开一滩水渍

高纬顶弄得他泄了几回，他那里实在没什么东西了，便淌出透明的液体，下面痛的麻木，乱七八糟的液体黏在两人连接的地方，他早已意识不清，高纬也不出来，就着这个姿势把他拎起来抱进怀里，又激得快要昏迷的人闷声呜咽。

阿酋啊，...

什么？

说了什么？

他说...我...

高酋隐约听见什么，却不真切。他抓不住含糊的话，那几个字像风一样在耳边飘散了，留下一团温热的气息，蒸得他耳根泛红。

六

血，铁链，瓢泼的大雨，横尸的宅子，还有...那个人。梦里是无尽的黑暗，追赶他，包裹他，让他喘不过气，脱不开身。像溺水的人抓不住那根稻草，他徒劳地伸出手，影影绰绰的人影飘过，他一个也拉不住，眼前能看见的，是人头滚落喷薄出刺目的红色。

高酋惊出了一身的冷汗

模糊的视线总也对不上焦点，他盯着层层叠叠的帐幔，过了好久，眼前缠枝花叶的花纹才渐渐变得清晰。

是了，苟延残喘，摧枯拉朽的他

高纬应当气急了，那夜过后便寻了这样折辱人的法子囚禁他。

粗砺的绳子捆住手脚，密密匝匝地缠上单薄的身体，连翻个身也做不到。他被这样的禁锢勒得身体发软，竭力扭动了两下，终是喘着气脱力地瘫软在一堆的锦被软枕里，就像陷进一剂温柔的毒药，封存了所有的挣扎。

他睡了三天，伤的太重了，受了如此折磨，又发了热，身体底子已经坏了。

医不回来这人便要太医院上下陪葬，高纬冷着脸下了旨意

可怜快要告老还乡的老御医吓得不轻，颤颤巍巍地施针才将高酋从鬼门关拉回来，直到走出宫门还没回过神来，心里默叹陛下这也太..太..。他不敢再想，拎着药箱头也不回的逃出宫去。

后来过了月余，转眼便秋天了。

若是高纬不在，他便被绑在床上，陷进轻烟软罗的床榻里。侍奉的宫女早已在宫变时换过一茬，只些微懂得这人是前朝的太子近侍，可不知殿下何故要对这样好看的一个人如此羞辱，可怜好好的一个人被折腾成这般样子，苍白得没有血色。嘴里的绳子磨得嘴角出血，也是没人敢帮他拿下来，只得拿了绢布细细将血迹拭去。

那双眼睛里盛着悲凉

高纬除了上朝，余下的时间便都在与他在一起。

高纬把这人藏进深宫高墙里。

大臣终日劝谏陛下赐死了这前朝余孽，再不济也要给发配了去。可高纬便是铁了心要当个昏君，不为所动，再劝便拂袖退朝。气的一众老臣吹胡子瞪眼，可谁也不敢真的潜进宫城里抹了那人的脖子

早些时候，高酋旧伤未愈，浑身都痛，在高纬手里瘫软得没有骨头一样，绳子用力绑上他时总能听见骨头被掰得咯吱作响，勒的他呜呜咽咽，痛的喘息呻吟，久了连指尖都愈发无力。

有几次实在难受得厉害，他喘息着低声求饶..我不逃啊...轻些吧...陛下...胳膊要断啦...

换来的是高纬恶意的收紧绳子，折磨得他喘息连连，痛苦难当，身上磨出一道道的红痕，歪倒进被子里捞不出来自己。高纬便看他挣扎，看他把自己累的连连低喘，看他眼角憋的泛红，看他脱力摔在没有热气的锦被里，然后拂袖走人。

后来高纬也快要看不下去了，自己吩咐的折磨人的法子，却是报复到他自己头上了，那人哀求的眼神湿漉漉的，难过的却要把他的心灼出一个窟窿。

于是绑着高酋的绳子换成系在床架上的铁镣，冰冷的链子连着铐子，拷在脚腕上，莹莹的在灯火下泛着光。

高酋的伤好了起来，也没留下什么疤痕，只是身体瘫软无力，手都握不起拳头

高纬也没想瞒着他

于是他就知道了，太医的药是好的，只多了一味软筋散，这吃进去的效果也就不太一样了。

可他依旧每日灌进混了东西的汤药，只求高纬别再动别的折磨人的心思。

只求能以一己之力保住高氏余下的一干人等。

若是高纬下朝来心情好了，便解下铁链，抱着他检查伤势好了几分，细细吻上他的眼角眉梢，牙齿轻轻啃噬过锁骨，逗弄那两点珠圆玉润，非得逼得他偏过头发出几声含不住的呻吟才作罢。有时也会解下铁镣，指腹拂过消不去的血印，用手帕包裹好伤口，铁镣却是又扣回他的脚踝上

高纬说他这是怕了

怕了这人又逃跑，怕了这人锁不住的心

更好的时候高纬能拉着高酋的手在院子里走走，看看外头的阳光穿进走廊，落到宫墙下的邪阳在两人的发梢镀上点点金色。拂去落在那人发上的枯叶，感到手下的肩膀又比上次消瘦了几分，约摸真的是关了太久，整个人都被消磨得清减了

阿酋可还记得校场，朕命人整理了一番，以前的木桩还留着。

还记得刘老监国吗？就是小时候给我们上课的夫子啊，今天还在朝堂上跟朕吵架呢，可真是老当益壮，找个时间让他告老还乡得了

他絮絮叨叨的说着

他还说，阿酋，你笑一笑

高酋就笑了笑，眼神还是哀哀的

...有我在，你放过高氏一族吧，没几个人了

高纬不做声了，扛起他大步回房，重重地带上门，夹断了门槛上的细碎的光。

你以为朕囚着你，就是不想放过高氏？朕若有心难为高氏，你当如何？

他便被高纬摔进床上，带上睡觉也不能摘下的脚镣。

高纬看他实在是身子弱，忍了又忍，只是翻身上床抱住他，他却是会错了意，推拒着那人的胸膛，直往床角躲，修长的腿被铁链绊住，白生生地挂在被子外面。

他安抚地捏了捏高酋的肩，抚上他的脊背轻声哄着，只是睡觉，朕累了。

两人合衣窝进锦被里，宽大的广袖交缠在一起。头发也搅在一起，像成婚时的结发之礼

高纬看着那片长发，心想还差个红绳便成了，手指抚上头发松松地打了个结，他便抱着高酋合上眼。

他睡的很安心。

高酋却是醒着，他听着身后那人渐渐平稳的呼吸，缓缓挣开眼，锦被下的手摩挲着那片尖厉碎瓷

他想不好该捅进自己的心口，还是对着高纬来一下

反正都是要个解脱

他攥着碎片，指缝间渗出了暗暗的红

to be continue...


End file.
